The Crazies
by OneHellOfAWriter01
Summary: This is a work of fiction, created by myself, involving characters from the Japanese video game "Corpse Party". It will involve some mild/soft yaoi (BoyxBoy love). Yuuya Kizami and Sakutaro Morishige, the two most insane characters in my opinion (other than Sachiko, of course) will find each other in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Rated M for violence. Enjoy and please review !
1. Chapter 1

Heavenly Host Elementary School. What once was a regular school just like any other, had it's good reputation tragically desecrated when a series of unfortunate events unfolded within it's long past innocent walls.

The beloved school nurse, Yoshie Shinozaki, was tiding up after another long day at work, getting ready to go out to dinner with her daughter, Sachiko, to celebrate her seventh birthday. She'd even gotten the girl a black cat stuffed animal as a present, and she just knew she'd love it. That was when the unthinkable occurred.

The principal, Takamine Yanagihori, appeared in the room. He was usually so kind to Yoshie, but today was different. His stare was cold and unfeeling. Takamine forced the nurse over her desk and began unbuttoning her blouse. She was terrified. When she was finally able to slip away from him, she ran away, but only made it so far as the landing of the stairs. That's when the principal caught up with her and pushed her the rest of the way down the stairs. When Yoshie hit the ground, she was dead. But she somehow still had her consciousness.

She saw her daughter, Sachiko, staring in horror at her dead mother and the man who had killed her. The little girl had witnessed everything. No matter how hard Yoshie attempted to scream out and stop Takamine, her lifeless body would not grant her any sort of sound or movement. She watched the principal strangle the life out of her precious little girl, on her birthday.

The evil man buried Sachiko in the basement, where no one would ever look, since the room was never used by anyone in the school, and reported her as a missing child. He then blamed the nurse's death as an accident. Saying that she just accidentally fell down the stairs.

The spirit of Yoshie was bound forever to the place of her death. She watched another woman take her place as school nurse and was envious, but happy that not many kids seemed to visit the new woman. It made her feel like she was the only one good enough for the children, and that she was missed by them. She missed her little girl more than anything. And soon became very lonely, craving the company of anyone, especially her daughter.

At first, Yoshie was overjoyed when she realized that Sachiko was sending the souls of children to her after murdering them. But then she began to realize that this couldn't possibly make her happy. Her daughter was no longer sending her souls out of love, she was murdering because she /liked/ it. While she appreciated the company, the previous school nurse despised murder, since it had taken the life of herself and her daughter. She could never forgive anyone who took the life of another.

One day, something very strange happened. Sachiko, who had died twenty years earlier alongside her mother, had suddenly taken human form once more, in a flesh and blood body. She continued her killings. But she couldn't accomplish these vicious acts alone. Not with such a small body. This led to her enlisting the help of the principal's son, Yoshikazu, a former teacher at the school before being afflicted by Yoshie's curse upon the principal and all his family causing his mental health to deteriorate and his ability of speech to diminish, to kidnap three children by the names of Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno, and bring them to the school's basement.

That was when Sachiko proceeded to murder each one of those children in excruciating ways. For example, a little girl had her left eye stabbed an undetermined number of times with a pair of scissors, until it was soup-like in consistency. After they were left to bleed to death, all three had their tongues snipped off, as though to eternally silence them.

The police eventually found the crime scene. The three dead and desecrated bodies. However, the little girl had framed Yoshikazu for the murders, and made it seem as though she were a surviving victim. Her testimony led to the principal's son being put into a mental institution. After which the little girl completely disappeared, as though she'd never existed in the first place. One day, Yoshikazu managed to slip past the nurses and guards on duty, making his was back into the school, and hanging himself to death in the basement. The truth about the school's history was never found.

All of these awful events, and the severely decreased percentage of school attendance since the beginning of said incidents, led to the ultimate closure of the school. Heavenly Host Elementary School closed it's doors for the final time in November of 1975. On this day, principal Takamine jumped from the roof of the building, breaking his neck on impact and taking his own life.

A new school, Kisaragi Academy, was eventually built in it's place. And the past was left in the past. For the most part at least. Horror stories were still told. And a charm was named after the evil little girl.

The Shachiko charm required two or more participants. They would gather together in a circle while one held a paper doll, and chant the words "Shachiko, we beg of you!" as many times as there were people doing the charm, and once more for Sachiko. Then the paper doll would be torn apart into as many pieces as there were people. If done correctly, this charm would ensure that the participants would remain close friends forever, and nothing would tear their friendship apart. However, if the charm was unsuccessful, there would be severe repercussions.

Those participating in the failed charm would be taken away to a place that no longer existed. Heavenly Host Elementary School. Once in the damned school, there would be no escape. There would only be a hellish experience in store for anyone who entered. Absolutely no food and no water. Vengeful spirits. The overwhelming smell of decay and decomposition. And death lurking around every corner. Dead bodies of the innocent souls previously abducted would be strewn unceremoniously across the floor. Death would be inevitable. If they didn't die of starvation of dehydration, they would most certainly be caught by those who wished to harm the living. And if that didn't happen, many people went insane and began killing those they once called their friends. Either because they had succumb to the darkening process, been possessed, or had turned to cannibalism as a last resort to cure their intense hunger. Even worse than all of this, the pain that they felt in their moment of death would be tortuously inflicted on them for all eternity, never giving them a moment's rest. Those who died in that school had their existence wiped off the face of the earth. No one remembered them. Not even their friends or family. It was a terrible fate. And there was no end to this madness in sight. It would go on forever. There was nothing anyone could do, or so it was thought.

Yuuya Kizami was the latest victim of this curse. He had been whisked away to the school against his will, along with a few other people he knew, like his best friend, Kurosaki, although he hadn't yet seen them there.

The seventeen year old boy was an 11th grader at Byakudan Senior High School, class 2-4. He had always been rather popular, particularly due to his extremely good looks. He was a bit of a loner, always seeming to be "too cool" to hang out with anyone else. It made him unreachable and mysterious, and therefore more desirable among his classmates. While he appeared to be a normal person on the outside, underneath was a sinister psychopathic murderer. His hating relationship with his family might have contributed to the way he had turned out. Before coming to the cursed school, Kizami had taken joy in snuffing the life out of small, helpless animals. And since arriving, his craving to kill had increased, leading him to murder a few different people he'd seen in the hallways. He justified his actions to himself by saying that it was better he stab them to death, than let them suffer from starvation or have the ghosts and spirits kill them in the most unimaginably grotesque ways possible. In his mind, he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he'd been doing great services to humanity.

For as long as he could remember, Kizami had wanted a little sister. And now that he was in this school, he intended to search for a little girl to fill that role in his life. However, if he was ever to accomplish this goal, it would spell undeniable death for the female he'd chose. He'd snuff the life out of her.

Kizami was hungry, but he could deal with the stomach pains. He satisfied his thirst by drinking the blood of his victims. The air around him was cold, almost freezing, but he wasn't about to let that bother him. He actually kind of liked it. He held his jacket over his shoulder, and had his white shirt unbuttoned halfway to let the cold air nip at his pale skin. He ran his nimble fingers through his grayish-blue hair and sighed softly as he walked alone through the empty hallways, waiting and hoping he'd meet another living soul sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakutaro Morishige was a sixteen year old boy from Kisaragi Academy, class 2-9. A nerd type boy with glasses and affections toward theater performance, Morishige was just as normal as anyone else. In fact, his normalcy even allowed this teenage boy to have developed rather substantial feelings toward a young girl in the same class as him. Mayu Suzumoto was her name. And goodness was she a beauty. But it wasn't just her appearance that had the dark blue haired boy's heart on edge. Her personality was so warm and heartfelt. She would never even consider making fun of him like some of the other kids would occasionally, and even stood up for him when those situations would arise. He had always been so kind and friendly toward him. And they bonded over their mutual love for the theater. She would help him practice the memorization of his lines, and in return he would assist her in whatever she needed while creating the costumes for the school's productions. He despised nicknames. But for some reason, when she would so often refer to him as "Shig", it would make him weak in the knees.

Unfortunately, due to familiar circumstances regarding her father being transferred to yet another city for work, today was to be Mayu's final day attending Kisaragi Academy. This quite obviously upset Morishige. The city she would live in was fairly close by, so it wasn't as though they would never see each other again. It just hurt that now he wouldn't be able to see her pretty, smiling face every time he walked into the classroom in the morning. Being greeted with "Shig, bro!" would become a disappointingly rare occurrence after today was through.

The school just so happened to be holding a cultural festival on Mayu's last day. What a way to send her away. It was such fun, and everyone really seemed to enjoy themselves. When it was over, the students of class 2-9 stayed late to clean up their room, as well as spend as much time as possible with Mayu before their impending separation. It was already late into the night before anyone even thought about going home. But they couldn't go yet! Class representative, Ayumi Shinozaki, had something special planned. She had always been known for her obsession with scary things, and would never be caught without a few of her signature candles to use while telling scary stories to her fellow classmates. So it would make sense that she would be the first one to tell the group of friends the story of Heavenly Host Elementary School.

After explaining to the teenagers everything that had happened, Ayumi went on to say that sometimes the lights in the school would go out at night as the footsteps of the elementary school's nurse could still be heard throughout the hallway, and she still didn't know she was dead. At this moment, the lights went out, and something was heard outside the classroom door. A room full of spooked teenagers breathed sighs of relief when the women to enter the room turned out to be their very own teacher, , who had been assisting Ayumi in attempting to frighten them all.

When the class representative finished having a laugh at her classmate's reactions to her little prank, she took a paper doll out of her school bag and smiled at everyone. She'd heard of the Sachiko Charm on her favorite website dedicated to occult things like this, and wanted to try to out with the others. Everyone agreed to participate, seeing as this was Mayu's last day with them and it seemed an appropriate way to say goodbye for now would be with the promise of being friends forever.

However, little did Ayumi know that the directions on the website she'd gotten the charm from were actually incorrect. And when they did not say "Sachiko, we beg of you" an extra time for Sachiko, the charm failed, and the group of friends were whisked away to the horrible Heavenly Host Elementary School against their will, beginning their own nightmarish experience.

When transported to this impossible place, the children from Kisaragi Academy class 2-9 were separated. They were in the same school as one another. Unfortunately, they were in different closed spaces that overlapped one another. So even if someone heard the scream of their friend, if they went to the exact place that scream came from, they would not see their friend and their friend would not see them. Almost like different versions of the school all overlapping and happening at once. But no matter how hard their tried, they couldn't reach each other.

This had been explained to Morshige by a ghost. A /ghost/. What the hell? He had been informed of what had happened to him, where he was, and the fact that he was going to die there just like everyone else that had come to the school before him. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. He needed to find Mayu. If there was a chance that they were in the same closed space as one another, or if there was any way he could cross over into her own closed space, he was going to find her. She couldn't possibly survive in here without him. She needed him. Or at least that's what he told himself. Morishige wanted to hold her and protect her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But the truth was, she made him feel safe. So maybe if he could find her, everything really would be okay. She had saved his life every day since they first met. Maybe she could save him now.

It had been hours now, and still no sign of anyone else. Well. Anyone living, that is. Morishige had found several dead bodies, ranging from years old to minutes fresh, since arriving. And all this death was really starting to get to him. His mental state was starting to crack a bit. It was almost as though...he actually enjoyed seeing other people's suffering. Yes. He did. Seeing how much other people suffered made him feel that much better about his own situation. He became so addicted to it that eventually he began taking pictures of the dead and decaying corpses on his cell phone, saving them to look at later. He'd gone completely mad by this point. But he still wanted to find Mayu. She could take the suffering away.


	3. Chapter 3

A mentally broken down Morishige wandered the dead halls of what he could only describe as a very convincing horror movie set, or perhaps...hell. His mind was basically gone by now. All that remained was a shadow of his former self. It would appear that he'd gone insane. In the eerie silence, only his maniacal laughter could be heard echoing through the building. And it was heard...by none other than Yuuya Kizami.

By the time the older boy had found the source of the creepy laughing, as well as an odd banging sound, he saw the boy with glasses slamming his own head against a glass window. The glass must have been rather thick, because it wasn't budging. In fact, Morishige's head was taking an even worse beating than the window. Blood was trickling down his forehead when Kizami grabbed him, wrapping his arms securely around the other male and taking him away from the window so he would stop hurting himself. Morishige thrashed around in Kizami's grasp, unable to escape. He screamed and laughed at the top of his lungs. Until, eventually, he just collapsed in exhaustion.

When the blue haired boy came back into consciousness, he slowly took in the world around him. Damn it. It hadn't been a dream. He really was trapped in this haunted school. While he wasn't acting as insane as before, make no mistake, he definitely was still not in his right mind. Now that he'd had time to rest, he was able to appear normal on the outside, while keeping the darkness locked inside for now. He noticed that he was not alone when he heard a faint breathing noise beside him. Sitting up and resting his back against the wall, he looked over to see Kizami while adjusting his glasses. Ah yes. This boy had saved him earlier. But was it really worth it? He was going to die in here regardless. He might as well introduce himself though.

"...Hello. My name is Sakurato Morishige. I'm a student at Kisaragi Academy. I don't recognize your uniform...so you must be from another school." He spoke in a quiet voice, making eye contact with the boy who saved his life. Maybe he'd thank him for it later...If they both made it out of the school alive, that is.

The ever so slightly older boy had a look on his flawless face that clearly depicted a complex mixture of emotions that included surprise and showed that he was obviously pleased to have run into another human being in those horror filled corridors. He arched a brow as the corners of his lips curved into a smirk and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hello, there. You're absolutely correct about that. I'm not from this so-called "Kisaragi Academy". I actually go to Byakudan Senior High School. However, that doesn't seem to matter at the moment, seeing as the two of us are currently trapped in a death cage. I'm sure you must have figured out by now exactly how much danger we are in. There can be no escape. We will surely meet out inevitable demise within these decrepit walls..."

Kizami's grayish-blue hues, that almost seamlessly matched the color of his hair, looked over his new companion. He extended a hand to shake the other male's, his exterior changing from dark to friendly in an instant, although the hint of darkness was still present in his voice.

"I'm Yuuya Kizami. It's nice to meet you. I mean...It would have been nicer to meet under different circumstances, of course. But I'm glad we at least ran into each other here."

"Heh...Yeah. It's nice to meet you too, Kizami. So...What are we supposed to do now? There's no way out. None that I know of, at least. Why even try to go on living, if we're destined to meet our untimely demise within this school?"

"Now, we search for other survivors. The more the merrier, right?" A light chuckle passed the older boy's lips as he stood to his feet and reached a hand down to help Morishige up as well. He seemed like such a friendly guy. But the spectacled boy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about him. Then again, who was he to judge others sanity when he himself had gone over the edge? With a soft sigh, he took his newfound companion's hand and got up, deciding that he might as well stick with him for a while. Maybe Kizami could even help him find Mayu. Oh his sweet Mayu. If there was ever a time when he needed her, it was now.

How long had it been now since Kizami and Morishige had begun their journey together in search of other living beings? Hours? Time meant nothing here. But it couldn't have been entirely too long now since neither of them had eaten anything since arriving, and they were still able bodied. They had passed the time in silence for a while, until Kizami decided to break the awkwardness and start up a conversation. Why not, right? At least it could possibly be entertaining. They spoke of various things ranging from the theater to shiny objects. And, eventually, their conversation took a darker turn. They questioned life and death. Kizami even so far as to confide in Morishige about his childhood fascination with taking the life of small, innocent animals. To his surprise, this only made the other boy laugh. He had a look on his face that said he was interested in what Kizami was saying. Were they actually bonding over their mutual love of death? Heh. He was actually starting to grow fond of this boy. Pleased that he had decided to save his life.

Suddenly, both boy's heard the cries of a young girl. Yuka Mochida came around the corner. The female was the little sister of one of Morishige's classmates, Satoshi Mochida. Despite the fact that she was 14, only a few years younger than her brother and his classmates, she looked and acted much younger than her actual age. Both Mochida children had been transferred to this school along with him. Apparently, he had managed to find a means of passing through to another closed space. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to see her now. Yuka ran up to the boy with glasses when she noticed his familiar face. She was crying and saying that she had been separated from her big brother recently, and had been all alone ever since.

Kizami stood in silence for a moment, simply staring at the newly arrived girl who was now clinging to his claimed companion for dear life. Then a smile broke out across his face, and both boy's shared a look of mutual understanding. Something about this caused Yuka to become frightened, backing away from the others and looking at them cautiously.

"I have always wanted a little sister..."


	4. Chapter 4

Yuka was frozen in absolute fear as she watched the older boy of the two produce something shiny from his pocket, which turned out to be a rather sharp and dangerous looking pocket knife. Was that dried blood on the blade? The girl didn't dare take a second look to answer her own question, instead turning and running down the halls as fast as her little legs would carry her. It was obvious that even if those boy's didn't actually mean her any harm, they wouldn't be of any assistance in the search for her lost brother. She would find Satoshi on her own, and only then would she begin to feel safe again. Especially since she could faintly hear someone walking at a brisk pace behind her, over the sound of her own pounding heartbeat and gasps for breath.

The footsteps, of course, belonged to none other than Morishige and Kizami, recently used pocketknife in hand. They were pursuing Yuka at a quick walk, rather than running, and were easily catching up to her since their longer legs provided longer strides than the young female's own. Eventually they caught the terrified child. She struggled against Morishige's grip and screamed to her big brother for help.

"Oh little one..." Kizami began with an eerie smile. "Your big brother has probably been swallowed up by this cursed school by now, if not already brutally murdered by one of the many evil spirits residing within its walls. So, I shall be your new brother. I've always wanted a little sister, you see. I promised myself that if the day ever came when I was some girl's older brother, I would always take care of her. The ghosts here kill their victims in such gruesome, painful ways. You wouldn't want that to happen to you, would you? That's why I am going to protect you from their wrath...by taking your life myself."

Morishige's hold on Yuka was too tight to escape from, and soon enough the smooth skin on her throat became one with the deadly blade of Kizami's knife. Deep red blood poured out of the wound. And only when the girl exhaled her last breath, her eyes falling eternally shut, did the accomplice allow her lifeless form to fall to the ground. Both boy's had such crazed looks in their eyes as their gaze met over Yuka's corpse. Kizami slowly reached over to touch the other male's lips, painting them red with the blood of his latest victim. He then leaned in to kiss those blood stained lips. It was a slow kiss, gentle and almost tender. There was every opportunity for the younger to move away. However, as of this very moment, Mayu was no longer the one who held his affection. It was this stone cold killer that now held the rights to his own equally psychotic heart. So he returned the kiss, pressing his lips back against Kizami's until he felt the older's tongue softly lapping up the blood from his lips before sliding itself inside Morishige's mouth to allow the younger to taste the girl's beautiful death as well. After all, he had a large part in her demise, did he not? He deserved this treat. And there was no other way he would rather have it delivered to him than by the deepened kiss he was now sharing with the other crazy boy.

From that moment on, the two boy's silently agreed to hold hands as they traveled through the hallways, stopping to kiss each time they ended an innocent life. They kissed a lot. Kizami was not one to actually care about someone. But there was something about this boy that made him want to protect him. And really protect him. Not like he protected Yuka. No. He wanted Morishige to be alive and well. So he had a hard time deciding whether or not he should kill the blue haired boy if the time ever came for it. Morishige, on the other hand, already knew that he would never hurt the one whose hand he was holding. He didn't know if this was love...but he definitely worshiped Kizami. He was a God in Morishige's eyes. A man who decided who was to live and die. Powerful and beautiful. And he never wanted to leave this place if Kizami couldn't come with him. Unfortunately, that was a choice he would be forced to make very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Another frightened girl. But this wasn't a stranger and it wasn't someone that Morishige would be willing to hurt. Because this was none other that the one and only Mayu. She was so scared, shaking in absolute fear. Poor girl must have seen some pretty nasty stuff happening in this hell hole. When she recognized Morishige, she got up and ran into his arms, holding on right and refusing to let go of him. Kizami saw this, of course, and couldn't help but growl when her embrace separated his and Morishige's hands. He hated her. He didn't know her. But he hated her. And there was only one thing that could be done about that.

Morishige was at a complete loss for words as he held the girl tightly in his arms. Eventually he finally managed to remember how to speak. "Oh God. Mayu. It's you, Mayu. I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you were- That you might be- I'm so happy you're here..." He couldn't bring himself to think of what he had known was a possibility from the moment he'd figured out the kind of things that went on in this place. All that mattered was that she was alive and appeared to be well. Not that any of them could hope to be well for much longer. With a lack of food or water, their chances of survival and passage out of thing school were next to none. But at least he could live out the little time he had left with the two people he cared about most. Mayu and...Kizami.

This was the first time he'd thought of Kizami since Mayu had appeared. Morishige had always loved this girl. For as long as he could remember, he'd wanted nothing more than to be with her romantically. But then Kizami came along. This put him in a very awkward situation. The older boy had shown in the short period of time since they'd met that he very much liked Morishige, and that he was one possessive son of a bitch. The arrival of someone close to the blue haired boy's heart would not go over well with someone who wanted to keep him all to himself until their dying breath. Honestly, if he thought about it, he wasn't sure which one he wanted more. But looking over at his fellow psychopath, he could clearly see the rage and jealousy in his eyes.

Mayu was just so incredibly happy to have found, not only a living person or someone that she knew, but /Morishige/. It was him. Her best friend. Her secret crush. She'd already liked him a lot, and now it appeared that he was here to save her. Her hero! Her knight in shining armor! Oh it was a dream come true for the girl. But no matter how relieved she was to see him, she was still frightened. They were still trapped in this haunted school with no way out. Maybe they'd run into the others though and find some means of escaping together. Yeah that's the spirit! Gotta keep your chin up and spirits high! Anything was possible!

The next moment happened so fast, Morishige couldn't even process what had happened until it was over. Kizami had bashed the girl over the head with the leg of a chair from one of the trashed classrooms. She had fallen to the ground, unconscious, since it hadn't been a hard enough hit to kill. The older boy had just wanted a moment to talk to Morishige alone. The spectacled boy stared at his partner in crime. "You...Did you...?" He was breathless with fear. "She's alive. But not for long. We have to kill her, Morishige. She's just going to get in the way." He spoke with a low growl to his voice as he stepped over Mayu's body to get close to Morishige. He caressed the younger's cheek and leaned in to kiss him, but was pushed away by a very angry boy. "We can't kill her! Not her. Not Mayu!" Kizami's fist made hard contact with the wall. Being an old, decrepit building, it wasn't hard to punch a hole through the wall. "Do you love her? I won't allow it! I'm the only one you can love. Me! Just me. I saved your life!" He grabbed Morishige by the throat and slammed him against the wall he'd just punched. His grip was tight enough to warn him not to move, but not tight enough to choke him. "I'm the only one you're ever allowed to love." He leaned in and crashed his lips against the other's in a bruising kiss, then moved down to speak in a voice so sweet it was almost fake while delivering kisses and nips to his companion's neck after having let go of it. "Because I love you. And I don't want anyone else touching you. Ever. Do you understand?" He bit down on Morishige's neck, causing him to let out a pained yelp. Then licked over the possessive mark to soothe it. "Mine. You're mine. You belong to me. Say it." He demanded. The younger male nodded. "Y-Yours. I'm yours. No one else's." Kizami seemed pleased by this. He captured his boyfriend's lips in another kiss; this one more passionate than the last. "Such a good boy."

And the two boy's went on their way again. Mayu stayed behind. The chair leg used to knock her out earlier had been put through her skull. Kizami was fairly sure he wouldn't have to worry about the competition she presented now.


End file.
